Desperate Souls
is de achtste aflevering van het eerste seizoen van Once Upon a Time. Samenvatting Regina en Mr. Gold spelen politieke spelletjes tegen elkaar wanneer Emma de nieuwe sheriff van Storybrooke wil worden. Ondertussen, in de sprookjeswereld, probeert Repelsteeltje een ultieme bron van macht op te sporen om zijn zoon te beschermen tegen de gruwelen van een betekenisloze oorlog.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20111219abc14/ Verhaal In het Sprookjesbos in het verleden zit Repelsteeltje te spinnen als zijn zoon Baelfire de hut binnenkomt. Geschokt vertelt hij zijn vader dat de ruiters van de hertog van de Voorlanden Morraine komen meenemen. Baefire rent de hut weer uit naar buiten en Repelsteeltje pakt zijn wandelstok en volgt zijn zoon naar buiten. Daar kijkt hij toe hoe haar ouders smeken om hun kind en dat er een fout is gemaakt en dat ze pas 14 jaar is en dus nog te jong is voor de dienstplicht. De leider van de ridders Hordor zegt dat de oorlog slecht gaat en dat om dit op te lossen de graaf heeft besloten dat meer soldaten het probleem zullen oplossen. Als Morraines vader een dolk trekt om de ridders aan te vallen wordt hij bevroren met magie door een mysterieuze ruiter met een duistere cape. Vervolgens nemen de ruiters Morraine mee tot schok van het dorp. Repelsteeltje is echter veel bezorgder over Baelfire die binnen drie dagen 14 wordt en dan dus ook zal worden meegenomen. In Storybrooke gaat Emma de winkel van Mr. Gold binnen. Als ze binnenkomt gaat ze naar de achterkant van de winkel om hem te ontmoeten. Ze een intrigerende geur en vraagt wat het is. Hij antwoord dat het lanoline is en dat het gebruikt wordt om dingen waterdicht te maken. Als ze klaagt dat het naar vee ruikt antwoord Mr. Gold dat het komt omdat het van schapenwol is gemaakt. Mr Gold merkt dat Emma nog steeds de hulpsheriff ster draagt en omdat het twee weken is sinds de dood van de sheriff de baan nu van haar is. Emma zegt dat ze er nog niet voor klaar voor is om de sheriff ster te dragen. Mr Gold condoleert haar met het verlies van de sheriff vertelt dat het de andere reden voor zijn telefoontje was, de sheriff huurde een van zijn appartementen en hij wil haar een kans geven om iets van zijn spullen te krijgen zodat ze hem zal kunnen herinneren. Ze wijst alle spullen af maar Mr. Gold dringt aan dat ze de Walky Talkies aanneemt zodat ze samen met haar zoon kan spelen. Hij zegt dat het belangrijk is want ze groeien zo snel op voordat je het weet zijn ze volwassen. Ze neemt dan de walkie talkies van hem aan. Hij zegt dat het belangrijk is om tijd met je kinderen door te brengen want voordat je het weet zijn ze weg. Emma ontmoet Henry bij zijn kasteel. Hij geeft hem een walkie talkie en zegt dat ze die kunnen gebruiken voor operatie Cobra. Henry bedankt haar echter afwezig en zegt dat ze operatie Cobra even moeten laten rusten. Emma vraagt wat er is aangezien hij haar al een tijdje ontloopt. Hij antwoord dat ze niet meer met de vloek moeten knoeien. Doordat ze met de vloek knoeiden ging de sheriff dood een goede man. Aangezien Emma ook goed is hij bang dat haar ook iets overkomt. Hij zegt dat goed verliest omdat het zich altijd aan de regels moet houden terwijl het kwaad dat niet hoeft te doen. Emma is in het kantoor van de sheriff. Ze heeft de hulpsheriff ster afgedaan en houdt de sheriff ster vast. Als ze hem op wil spelden komt Regina binnen. Ze verteld Emma dat ze de baan niet waard is. Emma verdedigt dat ze al twee weken hulpsheriff is en dat de baan nu van haar is en dat Graham haar zelf had aangesteld. Regina zegt dat het een vergissing was waarop Emma zegt dat dat niet zo is en dat hij de stad beter wou maken. Regina zegt dat Emma de ster niet verdient en ontslaat Emma en zegt dat ze een betrouwbaarder persoon als sheriff zal aannemen. Als Emma vraagt wie antwoord Regina dat na enige reflectie het Sidney de verslaggever wordt. Emma vindt het bizar totdat ze zich realiseert dat Sidney een van Regina's pionnen is die doet wat Regina wil. Mary Margaret komt het appartement binnen en hoort luidde muziek. Ze ziet een boze Emma en vraagt of het broodrooster stuk was waarop Emma antwoord dat het nog niet zo was toen ze begon maar dat je soms iets wil slopen. Als Mary Margaret de muziek uitzet vraagt ze waarom Emma zo boos is zegt ze dat Regina haar heeft ontslagen om haar te vervangen met een van haar pionnen. Emma is woedend en stelt dat sheriff haar baan is. Als Mary Margaret vraagt waarom ze zo graag die baan wilt stelt ze dat ze misschien Regina gewoon wil verslaan. De deurbel gaat en als Emma opendoet staat Mr. Gold voor de deur. Hij vertelt haar dat hij heeft gehoord wat er is gebeurd en dat hij haar misschien kan helpen. Mary Margaret gaat weg zodat ze privé kunnen praten. Als Emma vraagt wat ze kan doen aangezien Regina de burgemeester is en Emma enkel zichzelf is biedt hij aan om haar iets te laten zien wat hij in de stadswetten heeft gevonden. Hij verteld haar dat Regina niet zo machtig is als het lijkt en dat ze hoewel ze wel een kandidaat naar voren mag schuiven ze niet iemand zomaar de baan mag geven. Als Emma vraagt waarom hij haar helpt antwoord Mr. Gold dat twee mensen met hetzelfde doel veel kunnen bereiken, maar dat twee mensen met hetzelfde doel en dezelfde vijand nog veel meer kunnen bereiken. Hij biedt aan om haar weldoener te worden en haar financieel te steunen voor de opkomende verkiezing een aanbod wat ze aanneemt. In het Sprookjesbos in het verleden wekt Repelsteeltje zijn zoon Baelfire en zegt hij dat ze nu weg moeten gaan. Bae zegt dat hij het niet goed vindt om te vluchten maar Repelsteeltje zegt dat Bae het niet begrijpt wat een oorlog met een mens doet en hoe vreselijk het is. Tijdens de toch komen ze een bedelaar tegen die vraagt om een aalmoes. Repelsteeltje geeft hem een paar munten, Vervolgens vervolgen Repelsteeltje en zijn zoon hun reis. Ze worden echter onderschept door Hordor en zijn mannen. Hordor vertelt Baelfire dat Repelsteeltje een verrader is die vluchtte tijdens de oorlog en besluit hem al mee te nemen ondanks dat hij nog geen 14 is. Repelsteeltje smeekt voor zijn zoon en ze mogen gaan als hij Hordors laars kust. Als Repelsteeltje buigt schopt Hordor hem in zijn maag en vertrekt hij. Notitie: Het schuingedrukte gedeelte wil zeggen dat de scene zich afspeelt in een flashback. Rolverdeling Hoofdrollen *Ginnifer Goodwin als Sneeuwwitje *Jennifer Morrison als Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla als Boze Koningin *Josh Dallas als Droomprins *Jared S. Gilmore als Henry *Raphael Sbarge als Japie Krekel *Robert Carlyle als Repelsteeltje Gastrollen *Brad Dourif als Zoso *Giancarlo Esposito als Magische Spiegel *Beverley Elliott als Grootmoeder *Ty Olsson als Hordor *Meghan Ory als Roodkapje *Dylan Schmid als Baelfire Bijrollen *Patti Allan als Blinde Heks (Miss Ginger) *Kate Bateman als Morraines Moeder *Conner Dwelly als Morraine *Mark Gash als Morraines Vader *David Paul Grove als Doc *C. Ernst Harth als Oger *Gabe Khouth als Niezel Trivia Betekenis van de Titel * In het Sprookjesbos in het verleden: Repelsteeltje is de wanhopige ziel die er alles aan doet om zijn zoon van de Oger oorlogen vandaan te houden. * In Storybrooke in het heden: Emma is de wanhopige zie die er alles aan doet om haar zoon te laten zien dat het goede van het kwaad kan winnen ook al moet het goede zich aan de regels halen. * Deze aflevering laat zien wie de Duistere was voor Repelsteeltje: Een man met de naam Zoso. * Deze aflevering toont de meeste Duisteren in dezelfde aflevering in dezelfde tijd namelijk twee in plaats van de gebruikelijke een. * Deze aflevering toont wie Repelsteeltje als eerst dode toen hij de duistere was: Hordor. * Op de dag dat Repelsteeltje Hordor en zijn krijgers doodt als ze Baelfire mee willen nemen is Baelfire 14 geworden. * Mr. Golds sarcastische opmerking tegen Emma "Klinkt heel strijdlustig" is best ironisch aangezien Emma logisch redeneerde terwijl hij zelf een lafaard is. * In zijn laatste woorden spreekt Zoso de woorden "Voor ware magie betaal je een hoge prijs". Dit wordt later Repelsteeltjes meest iconische quote. Bronnen en: